The Substitute
by detectivecaz
Summary: James has arranged a weekend away for him and Olivia, but due to Olivia's busy schedule she is adamant she can't go. That is until James comes up with a solution that will either solve their problems, or ultimately end in disaster. [Set two months after The Tale Of Three Women].
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Little fic that takes places two months after The Tales of Three Women, but before Christmas Is All Around. Both stories can be found on my profile page._**

**_Hope you enjoy my dears._**

* * *

Jean lets out a groan at the sound of the house phone ringing. Opening her eyes, she looked at the clock on the bedside table noticing it was going on five in the morning.

"If that's Alistair I will kill him." Lionel moaned behind her.

"Well, there's only one way to find out isn't there."

Getting out of bed, she quickly made her way downstairs, who ever it was they sure were persistent. Finally reaching the phone, she picked it up silencing the ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Jean, it's James. Before you ask, I found your number in one of the letters you wrote to Olivia."_

Jean was instantly awake. "Is anything wrong with Olivia?"

_"Well, it depends on what you mean by wrong."_

"James, not to be rude, but it's nearly five in the morning, and frankly you're not making sense."

_"Right, well the thing is I planned to take Olivia away for the weekend."_

"You phoned me to tell me that…"

_"Let me finish. The only problem is that she would need someone to cover for her while we are away. I would ask Tanner, but I was thinking since you were…"_

"Oh no, I see what you're hinting at. No way James, I don't know how to run a Secret Intelligence Service, even if is only for the weekend."

_"You wouldn't have to do much. If I get Tanner to take care of the technical and political stuff; you just need to turn up for appearance sake. Please, she has not taken an actual break in months."_

Jean lets out a sigh. "I don't know James. Have you told Olivia of this insane idea? I have a feeling she won't be too thrilled."

There was silence at the other end. "James, are you still there?"

_"Yes, I'm here. No, I haven't told her because I know what her answer will be."_

Jean knew James' hunch would be right. The woman wouldn't know what a break was if it hit her in the face. It may actually do her some good considering she hadn't had one in a while.

"All right, I'll do it. When will you both be back?"

_"Thank you Jean. I've arranged it so we are both back no later than Monday about mid -afternoon. I'll come, pick you up, and take you to headquarters and give you a quick tour on where to go."_

That wasn't too bad she supposed, it was then his words sunk in.

"How do you know where I live?"

_"I have my ways Jean. Or better yet I just read the return address on the envelope."_

"Oh I see. Anyway back on topic, what exactly will I have to do?"

_"All you have to do is sit in her office and sign paperwork and look over a few files. Tanner will deal with the political side; I'll just tell him you're up to your eyes in paper work and to divert all your calls to him."_

"Well, when you make it sound like that, how hard can it be?"

_"I can't thank you enough Jean. I'll treat you and Lionel to dinner as a thank you when we get back."_

Jean lets out a small laugh, "I won't say no to that."

_"Good, I'll pick you up on Saturday morning at eight then."_

"I hope I'm not going to regret doing this."

_"You'll be fine Jean. You're Olivia's sister after all."_

Jean knew he was probably smirking on the other end, "Reign in that charm of yours James, I already said I would do it."

She bit her lip to suppress a giggle she could feel wanting to burst free.

_"No charm got it. I'll let you get back to bed, and to Lionel."_

"We were sleeping James." She shook her head at what he suggested they were doing.

_"I believe you, this time."_

"Goodnight, well I really should say good morning."

James gave a laugh on the other end. _"Good morning Jean, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"See you tomorrow. Oh, and James?

_"Yes?"_

"Good luck telling Olivia." Her face went into a full blown grin.

_"Yeah, thanks for that."_

She heard the dial tone on the other end, lets out a laugh and replaced the phone back on the receiver. Making her way back upstairs, she saw Lionel propped up against the pillows.

"Well, was it Alistair?"

"No, it wasn't for a change. It was James."

Lionel looked at her confused, "Why an earth is he phoning at this time?"

"One word- Olivia."

"Is she all right?"

"Relax Lionel she's fine." Jean made her way into bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Then why phone at this time?" He lay back down himself and turned to look at Jean.

"He plans to take Olivia away for the weekend, and needed someone to stand in for her, while they are away."

"Wait, he asked you didn't, he?" Lionel lets out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You, running a Secret Intelligence Service."

"How hard can it be? Besides, James said all I need to do is sign a few files. The worst that will happen is that I get a paper cut."

"Yes, but what if there is an emergency, or you are needed in attendance with the Minister. Then what? No offence Jean, but your diplomatic skills aren't up to par."

"Maybe they aren't, but James said all of that will be directed to someone called Tanner instead. So I don't have to worry about that do I?"

"I still think, it's a crack pot idea. I can imagine Olivia's face when James tells her his little plan. Rather him than me, that's all I'm saying."

Jean lets out a huff, "Well at least he organises a weekend away for them."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"We haven't exactly had a weekend away to ourselves."

"We just had one last week."

"Being interrupted by near enough the full town, doesn't count Lionel."

Jean turned on her side so she was facing away from him. She felt Lionel shift, and his arm wrap around her waist.

"If you want to go away for the weekend, then we will. There won't be any interruptions. It will be only the two of us."

She turned her head to the side a little so she could see him. "You mean that?"

"Of course it will be good to get away from Alistair and his 'Hey, Hey.'

She gave a ghost of a smile. "Yes, it will be."

"Good, it's sorted then." He placed a kiss on her cheek, snuggling behind her and holding her tight against him.

Jean heard his breathing even out and closed her own eyes looking forward to their weekend away. She just had to get this weekend over. She only hoped it went without any trouble.

/*\/*\/*\

James had just hung up the phone, when he heard Olivia's voice behind him.

"Who were you talking to at this bloody time?"

James turned around to see Olivia's standing in the doorway in her red chemise and her arms crossed over chest.

"I was talking with Jean."

"Jean? Why?"

"Okay, before you say anything just hear me out."

Olivia gave him an unimpressed look, "James you have five minutes to tell me what this is about, or God help you."

"I've organised a weekend away for us."

Olivia's features softened, "James i appreciate the sentiment, but you know i have a meeting with the PM on Saturday. I can't just get up and leave."

"I know, which is why..."

"Please tell me you didn't?"

She saw him give a subtle nod of his head, and she had to prevent herself from throttling him.

"She agreed to it Olivia."

"I don't bloody care if she agreed to it or not! I am not letting her substitute for me!"

"Tanner can do all the political side to it, and go the meeting with the PM, while Jean stays in your office. They will be none the wiser."

Olivia uncrossed her arms and moved further into the room and started to pace. "None the wiser? If they bloody find out I could lose my job!"

"They won't though will they. Besides I'm sure Tanner is more than capable of looking after her."

"So, what? You want him to babysit as well?"

"No. Look, you haven't taken a holiday in God knows how long Olivia, you need this."

"Its too risky James! I am not putting Jean in that position!"

"Well, that's not your decision to make. She has already agreed to it. I'm picking her up at eight on Saturday morning."

"James..."

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If Jean calls saying she wants to leave early, or If Tanner calls with an emergency we'll come straight back."

He stood in front of her and pulled her into his arms. "I just want us to have a few days to ourselves away from here."

Olivia laid her head against his chest as she returned his embrace. "I know."

"So, is that a yes?" He murmured into her hair.

"Yes." She leaned back to look up at him. "But I need to call Tanner first to let him know the full story and write a letter for Jean so she knows what not to do."

"Like making up stories?" James raised an eyebrow smirking

"Yes."

"I'm sure she won't."

"I hope your right James." She didn't share his optimism.

"I'm always right." He whispered against her lips, kissing her tenderly before picking her up into his arms and heading into the direction of their bedroom.

/*\\*/*\

Saturday morning came too early for Jean. Lionel sat on the couch watching as she paced up and down in front of him waiting for James to arrive.

"If you keep doing that you're going to wear the carpet away."

She stopped and turned to look at Lionel. "What was I thinking agreeing to this?"

"You can still back out. I'm sure James wouldn't mind."

"That wouldn't be fair to them. I know how Olivia never takes any holidays. She needs this."

Lionel stood up and made his way over to her. "It will be over before you know it."

"I hope you're right."

They were interrupted when they heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." They heard Judy's heels in the hall and the door opening.

"Can I help you?"

Jean and Lionel looked at each other before Jean made her way out of the living room to see the grinning face of James in the doorway.

"It's alright, Judy let him in."

Judy gave her mum a confused look before stepping aside to allow him to pass while she closed the door behind him.

"James this is my daughter Judy."

James turned around to the woman who let him in, turning on the famous Bond charm as Lionel liked to call it.

"Pleasure to meet you Judy." He told her placing a kiss to the back of her hand.

Jean had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Well now that's out of your system. James, shall we go?"

"Go? Go where?" Judy asked curiously, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"James has asked me to help your aunt with some tasks at work and James offered me a lift."

"And how do you know James?"

"He works with your aunt. I also met him a few weeks ago when I caught up with Evelyn and Olivia."

Judy crossed her arms over her chest "Really? And what does he do exactly?"

"Judy I really don't have time for all these questions, but if you must know he's your aunt's PA."

James raised an eyebrow at her answer, and had to fight to keep a grin from breaking free.

"Right, so what's with the weekend bag if you're only going to help for today?"

"It's for the weekend, your aunt's company is a few miles from here and she has offered to let me stay with her. I'll be back on the Monday night, so you and Sandy will be in charge of the office."

Judy didn't believe her mother for a second. But didn't question any further.

"Alright, try not to work too much and tell aunt Olivia I say hi."

"I will." Jean told her with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you James."

"Likewise."

Judy walked past her mum and back into the kitchen.

"PA? I thought I was a physical education teacher?"

"Yes well… that's only when Alistair's around."

"Jean you do realise this could end badly don't you? You told Alistair Olivia was a headmistress. And Judy thinks she has her own company. If the two of them talk..."

"Yes, well. we'll worry about that later."

"What story have you told now?" Lionel came out to join them as he heard the end of the conversation.

"What makes you think I've told a story?" Jean asked indignant of Lionel's accusation.

"I'm not even going to answer that."

Jean lets out a huff in annoyance, which Lionel ignored.

"Good to see you again James."

"You to Lionel."

"She will be alright won't she?"

"She'll be fine, once I walk her through everything at the office her personal bodyguard will drive her to and throw work and there will be agents stationed at the house."

"Is all that necessary?" She asked trying to wrap her head around it.

James nodded "One of the perks of being the boss. Now we had best get a move on if we want to be there on time."

"Give me a few moments."

James gave a nod and picked up Jean's weekend bag from the floor. "I'll meet you in the car."

Jean gave him a smile and watched him go before turning back to Lionel.

"Try not to kill Alistair while I'm away will you?"

"I can't promise that, though I'm hoping he will stay away until you're back."

"Lionel…"

"I know, I know no killing Alistair. Looks like I'll have to go to plan B I'll just barricade the doors and windows instead."

"Good luck with that. Like that will keep him out."

"I was afraid of that."

Jean gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Take care and I'll see you on Monday."

"Try not to make up any more stories while you're at it."

"Oh." She gave him a scowl and followed after James.

Lionel just smiled as the front door closed behind her and shook his head. He could see this plan failing before Jean had even set foot in MI6. He hoped she didn't leave too much mess for Olivia to clean up when she came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean looked at the car that James had driven here in and raised an eyebrow she shouldn't have been surprised.

"An Aston, you have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"If I get in that I'll never get back out."

James closed the boot and gave her a smile.

"I'm sure you will be fine. Now get in."

Jean rolled her eyes and made her way to the passenger side and buckled up. If what Olivia said about James' driving she needed all the protection she could get.

"Would you relax? Whatever Olivia has told you, my driving skills are just fine." He told her as he started the ignition.

"Yes, well I'll believe that when I see it."

"Ye of little faith."

"Oh I have faith, just not in your driving."

James shook his head, and started the drive to headquarters. At least she didn't complain every second like Olivia when he drove her in this car.

"So, did you manage to tell Olivia about your little plan?"

"I did."

"And how did she take it?" Jean had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"As you expected, told me how she couldn't just take a break even if it was just for a weekend. Then when I told her about how you agreed to fill in for her, well you can imagine. She only agreed to it because I made her a deal that should an emergency come up we would head back stright away."

Jean smirked, "That sounds like Olivia."

"She left you a note, that I've to pass on to you. It's in the glove compartment. No doubt explaining what to do and what not to do."

Jean opened the glove compartment and took the out the white envelope. Opening it, she pulled out the letter and couldn't help but smile.

_Jean,_

_If you wish to back out of James' idea I will fully understand. I was on the brink of throttling him when he told me. Be that as it may I can't deny his heart is in the right place, despite calling upon you to fill in for me._

_Everything has been arranged. Tanner, my Chief of Staff has been informed of the plan, and has agreed to it. He will take care of the Minister, leaving you with the paperwork. Despite what James has already told you, do not sign anything. Just read and look productive. No one will be the wiser._

_When you are ready to leave, ask Tanner to call Ross and he will drive you to my apartment, and pick you up the next morning at nine sharp. Hopefully everything will run smoothly. Tanner will be with you should you need anything._

_However, if the situation gets too much, contact me. I've left the number of the hotel we will be staying at if you can't reach me on my mobile. Oh, and before I forget, you will need to sign a secrets act. Tanner will have it ready when you arrive._

_Thank you again for agreeing to this Jean. We'll treat both you and Lionel when we return._

_Olivia._

"Well, anything interesting?"

"Just the usual. She told me not to sign anything."

"Probably wise. You may want to practice your strict no nonsense look as well."

"I beg your pardon."

"If we want to make this believable you need to act like Olivia."

"Alright, that shouldn't be too hard."

James faintly smiled and put his foot down going through a red light causing other cars to break and peep the horn at him.

"What the bloody hell was that James? Are you deranged?"

"If you keep that up, I think you are going have her down to a tee." He gave her a sideway glance, a smirk firmly on his face.

"You did that for a test?" Disbelief clouding her voice.

"Pretty much."

Jean felt like throttling him for nearly giving her a heart attack with his stupid little stunt.

"No wonder Olivia is always at the end of her tether with you when you're on missions."

"She's gotten use to it."

"I don't know how." She could feel her heart beginning to calm down.

"Simple, she trusts me."

Jean didn't miss the fondness in his voice at the simple statement. The two of them really were meant for each other.

They made it to headquarters without James puling anymore of his reckless stunts much to her relief. She looked at the building in front of her, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Could she really do this?

"You'll be fine Jean. Come on, Tanner will be waiting for us." James told her with a faint smile, then made his way from the car.

Jean took a deep breath, and exited the car, with James' help and the two made their way into SIS headquarters. Upon entering Jean took in the security, still not quite comprehending that she was here. They continued through the body scanners. Jean inclining her head when he acknowledged her as 'ma'am'.

"Bond. Ma'am."

Jean looked at the source of the voice seeing a man in a three piece suit, his hair trimmed short, and holding a stack of files in his arms. His blue eyes, looked shocked but, as quickly as it came it was gone. He gave them a small smile, which Jean hesitantly returned.

"Morning Tanner. Ready as always I see."

"Quite, and it's nice to see, you're in early for once yourself Bond. Even though you aren't staying long. Shall we go?"

"Lead on Tanner."

Tanner rolled his eyes, and motioned Jean to follow him. Looking towards Bond he gave her an encouraging smile. Jean turned and followed after Tanner, with Bond walking behind her. With each corridor they turned she couldn't help but think that all the corridors looked the same. One thing was for certain she wouldn't be leaving Olivia's office until she had to leave at the end of the day. She would rather not get lost in MI6.

The corridors finally came to an end much to her relief, as Tanner led them into an office, which presumed was Olivia's. It certainly was her style.

"Take a seat." Tanner informed her, placing the files on her desk.

Jean moved to sit on one of the seats at the front of Olivia's desk, causing James to chuckle.

"He means behind the desk Jean. You are the boss after all."

"Oh, yes right."

Tanner studied her as she sat down behind Olivia's desk. From what she had told him about Jean, he guessed they would be the same. He stood in shock for five minutes after Olivia had told him she was a triplet and Jean would be taking her place in the next few days. But seeing Jean now. It would be easy to tell them apart if they were in the same room. Olivia had an aura confidence and of stern efficiency about her. That would make anyone wary of approaching her without reason. However, Jean seemed to be the complete opposite. There was no doubt she could probably be just as stern herself, but from just studying her, she seemed to be more laid back, and more approachable than her sister. For if James ever made that comment to Olivia, she would tear him a new one.

"Is something wrong Mr. Tanner?" Jean asked worried.

"Just call me Tanner. And everything is fine ma'am."

"The office isn't bugged is it?"

"No…"

"Then just call me Jean when we are alone. All this ma'am business is annoying. How Olivia can put up with it daily is beyond me."

Tanner turned to Bond who had his head bowed in silent laughter.

"Oh, be quiet James. Hadn't you best get back to Olivia?"

"I'm just going. Look after her Tanner. I mean it. Or Olivia will have both our heads."

"She'll be fine Bond."

"And she is still here. Go James, enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you again Jean." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek then made his way from the office leaving her and Tanner alone.

"Right, is there a specific way to do these files, or do I just blunder on in?"

Tanner didn't miss the mischief in her eyes, she certainly was nothing like Olivia personality wise. But, then she didn't run a secret agency 24/7 which was probably why.

"M… Olivia usually does the expenditure reports first to get them out of the way as quickly as possible."

"Which ones are those?" She looked at the stack of files.

"These ones." Tanner picked up six from the pile and put them in front of her.

"How bad can they be?"

She opened the top file, her eyes widening at seeing the six digit figures.

"What an earth do they do on missions that's costs the government this much?"

"Olivia asks the same question. Oh, which reminds me. Before you go any further you need to sign this."

He pulled out a stapled document from her desk drawer and handed it to her.

"It's an official secrets act, which means whatever you see here you can't disclose to anyone. Not even your husband."

"I gathered as much." She quickly filled out the document and handed it back to Tanner.

"Do you not want to read it?"

"No, I trust Olivia enough. If she didn't want me to sign it, she would have told me beforehand."

"Right."

"You need to relax more Tanner. Maybe you should ask Olivia for a holiday when she returns from hers."

"I'm fine ma… Jean."

"Nonsense I'll make us some tea. I doubt you've had anything to eat."

"Honestly…"

"Tanner. Shut up and sit down."

Jean stood up and looked around the office. "Where does Olivia keep her tea?"

"She only has scotch."

"Well, we certainly won't be drinking that. You must have some somewhere at least?"

"There is. I can go and make it."

"Make sure you make and bring two Tanner. I mean it."

Tanner gave a nod and left. Perhaps she could be like Olivia after all.

Jean sat back down and started to look through the file. The figures seeming to increase the further she went down.

"No wonder the economy is suffering." She murmured out loud.

The sound of her office phone ringing caused her to freeze. She didn't know whether to answer it or leave it. Biting her lip, she picked up the phone and tried to imitate Olivia.

"M."

_'You're back. Your chief of staff told me you were on leave due to a family emergency.'_

"I needed to do something to keep my mind off things. What can I do for you?"

_'I was calling to inform Tanner about the meeting we had arranged earlier, but since you have returned I can speak to you in person. I need you in Whitehall by noon today to discuss certain matters.'_

Jean knew she should tell them she couldn't make it, but the words had already left her mouth.

"Very well. I'll see you then."

She put down the receiver, realising what she had just agreed to. She didn't even know who it was she was meant to be seeing.

Tanner returned two cups of tea in hand, his face frowning when he saw her distressed look.

"What's wrong?"

"Who is it you are expected to be seeing this afternoon?"

"The Minister. How did you know that i had a meeting?" He placed Jean's cup down on the desk and kept a hold on his own.

"He just called, apparently he wants to see me now I'm back."

"And did you tell him, you were busy?" He took a drink of the hot liquid.

"If you mean by busy agreeing to meet him at noon, then yes I did." She gave him a sheepish smile.

He nearly choked on his tea, and looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you alright Tanner?"

"I'm fine. You on the other hand have no idea what you have let yourself in for."

"So, what do I do? I can't exactly call back and go sorry I can't make it."

"No, you can't."

Jean took a drink of her own tea, her eyes lighting up as she got an idea.

"What if I go. But have to cut it short because you come in informing me there is an emergency at headquarters that needs my attention? I can reschedule the meeting for when Olivia will be back."

"That could possibly work. But we still need to brush up on your political skills. You can't go in there unarmed."

"I won't be." A smile graced her features.

Tanner didn't like where this was going.

"You have ear thingies don't you and a mic."

"Ear thingies?" He raised an eyebrow confused.

"You know to talk to people."

"You mean an ear piece?"

"Yes. If I wear one of those and have a mic. You can listen to what he is saying and tell me how to answer."

"I don't know about this…"

"Trust me Tanner. What could possibly go wrong?"

Tanner didn't answer and took a long drink from his tea, wishing he could share Jean's optimism.


	3. Chapter 3

The hours seemed to pass by slowly for Tanner's liking, he was dreading this meeting, it could only end badly in the wrong run. He had phoned Q to tell him to have two ear pieces and a mic ready for this afternoon. Q never questioned why for which he was thankful. He had moved some of his things into Olivia's office to keep an eye on Jean before she decides to agree to anything else she didn't know how to handle.

"Tell me Tanner, how long have you been Olivia's Chief of Staff?"

"Going on seven years." He looked up from his laptop.

"And you are still managing to put up with Olivia? I admire you for that."

"She's good at what she does. I can't imagine working under someone else."

Jean smiled, "She will be pleased to hear that. So, tell me a little about yourself. Married, fiancé, girlfriend?"

Tanner shook his head, "No."

"Boyfriend then perhaps?"

"No. There is no boyfriend either Jean."

'I have no idea why? A fine looking man like you. Women and men should be throwing themselves at you."

Tanner felt himself blush at her statement. "What about you? Olivia never did tell me much."

"I'm married to Lionel, and I have a daughter called Judy. The two of you would no doubt get along quite nicely."

Tanner could see the cogs turning in her head and didn't know whether to be amused, or slightly scared at what she was thinking.

"Tell me about Lionel. How did the two of you meet?"

He saw the fond look on her face, no doubt thinking back to that day. He could feel his eyes widening as she told him from their first meeting, to when Lionel was sent to Kenya and how they met many years later before finally deciding to get married. To Tanner it sounded as if they were soul mates. He had never believed in such things, but he couldn't find any other explanation for the two of them finding each other after all those years.

"Oh, I have a picture." Jean reached into her bag and pulled out her purse and handed him the small photo.

"Is everything alright Tanner?"

"He just looks like someone, I know." Tanner smiled handing it back to her.

"Really? Who?"

He debated with himself whether to show her, but seeing the curiosity on her face made his decision for him. He quickly typed the name of the person he was trying to find. Once finding his details he brought up his photo and handed her the laptop.

"Jean, meet Admiral Roebuck."

"Oh my God. Please tell me this is a joke."

"Afraid not. He and Olivia have came to blows a few times on certain political matters."

"Let me guess, easily annoyed? Grumpy? Never happy with anything?"

"Pretty much."

"Sounds like Lionel as well." She handed the laptop back over to him.

"You don't think it's Lionel's long lost twin do you?"

"I doubt it Jean."

"Worth a thought."

"Quite, but it looks like that thought will have to wait. We had best get you ready for this meeting."

Tanner noticed her face had turned a shade lighter, but there was also determination.

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

/*\\*/*\

James looked at Olivia from the corner of his eye every now and again, knowing she was thinking about Jean back at the office. It took him enough convincing to get her into the car, so they could go to their destination. They had been driving for about two hours and the only sound he heard from her was when she had asked him to slow down as he went slightly over the speed limit.

"Relax Olivia, she's fine. Tanner is with her."

"She had better be James. This full situation isn't sitting right with me." She looked away from the window to stare at him unamused.

"You need to trust her. She's only going to be looking through files, nothing more."

"You may be right, but if I know Jean, those stories she likes to make up could land her in trouble."

"Well, I have to agree with you on that. But Tanner will keep an eye on her."

"I know." She gave him a diminutive smile.

"Which reminds me, you still haven't told me where it is we are going." She raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"It's a surprise. And before you say it, if Jean needs us we can get back quickly. We'll be arriving in another hour."

"Thank God for that. These seats really are uncomfortable." She moved in her seat as much as her seatbelt would allow.

"They aren't that bad Olivia."

"Speak for yourself. Women my age like to have some comfort while traveling."

"Women your age?"

"You know ol…"

"If you finish that sentence that eject button will be getting pressed."

She gave a scoff. "I thought you would have learned from the first time, that threat no longer works on me James. Besides, you would miss me, and that ring you bought would go to waste."

"No idea what you mean." He kept his attention on the road refusing to look at her, knowing she was sitting there with a smug look.

"Sure you don't James." She looked back out the window trying not to think about how Jean was coping. Perhaps James was right and she was worrying over nothing.

/*\\*/*\

Jean and Tanner were on their way to Whitehall, after Jean had told Q that she needed the mic and earpiece, because she suspected the minister of misconduct, and if he could keep her suspicions to himself. Q being Q gave her a sceptical look and didn't question further. Tanner felt like banging his head against a wall. If Jean kept these stories up, it would no doubt end badly for all of them.

"You know I've always wanted to see the inside of Whitehall." Jean whispered so Ross couldn't hear them.

"You're not missing much."

"Still- Lionel will probably have a field day."

Tanner had no doubt about it. "Remember what we discussed."

"I'll say word for word what you dictate to me."

"And?"

"Not to tell any more stories or white lies."

"Good. That's good." Tanner told her relieved.

Jean gave him an unimpressed look that Tanner ignored. It wasn't as if she told the lies on purpose. It was either tell lies or everyone finds out that she isn't who they think she is. And in her opinion that would be worse to deal with than anything she told them. If anything she was doing them a favour, in a way.

The car pulled up outside Whitehall, and Jean felt her nervousness grow as she looked at the building. This was worse than any meeting she had to attend for her secretarial job, at least she knew they were similar to her in that respect, but this was something else. If she messed this up, it would be Olivia's job on the line not hers which didn't exactly help her matters any.

"You'll be fine Jean. If you stick to the plan, then nothing will go wrong. I'll come in after ten minutes, stating there is an emergency and you are needed back at headquarters."

"And, I'll inform him that we need to reschedule the meeting for a later date." Jean finished.

"Precisely."

Jean took a deep breath, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Oh, and one more thing. You need to act like Olivia."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that Tanner. No need to remind me."

Tanner watched as she got out of the car and tried not to smile. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as he originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN:_**_ Bold/Italics _**_com/phone conversation_

_Hope you enjoy! :D_

* * *

Tanner felt like banging his head against a wall. All she had to do was stick to what he told her to say. Now she was in an even bigger mess. He had forgotten to tell Jean to take off her wedding ring. Now the minister was currently drilling her for when it had happened. He had told her to tell him, it was a family heirloom, but instead she told him she got married a few weeks back. Now the minister was inquiring who it was she was married to.

"Jean, tell him it has nothing to do with him and get back on topic."

**_"That is really none of your business Minister. Now, we were here to discuss MI6's resources."_**

Tanner closed his eyes as the minister kept insisting she tells him, to ensure she went through the necessary security protocol and that he wasn't a threat.

**_"He isn't a threat minister. In fact, he is someone you no doubt know."_**

He wondered where she was going with this and opened his eyes in realisation. "Jean…"

**_"It's admiral Roebuck."_**

They were done for. Tanner knew Olivia wouldn't let him keep his job after this. If anyone at six heard about this, there would be talk.

**_"I never knew the two of you to get on M."_**

Tanner heard the minister's disbelief.

**_"We put our professional opinions to the side and we realised that we could tolerate each other." Jean lied somewhat convincingly._**

_**"Well, I'll have to call him to send him my congratulations."**_

"Give him Lionel's number Jean and tell him to call him tonight."

**_"He is busy at the moment, but you can reach him tonight on this number."_**

"I'm getting you out of there before you dig yourself in deeper."

Tanner stopped in his tracks when he heard the minister invite her and the 'Admiral' to a party he was hosting tomorrow night.

"Tell him you can't make it."

**_"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline."_**

Tanner opened the minister's door without knocking and looked straight at Jean.

"Minister, Ma'am sorry for interrupting but there is an emergency at headquarters that needs your attention."

"I'm sorry Minister, but perhaps we could finish this meeting at another time."

"Of course. I'll be in touch M."

Jean gave a nod of her head in acknowledgement and followed Tanner out the room. Once in the lift she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Jean you just told the minister you were married to Admiral Roebuck. If the minister tells the other government officials and it gets back to the Admiral Olivia could lose her job. Firstly by lying and secondly for asking her identical sister to fill in for her while she took a break with one of her agents. "

"I didn't think about that."

"Clearly. Look, perhaps it won't come to that, you just need to get Lionel to play along with this charade."

"Charade? I am married to him."

"You're married to Lionel not the Admiral." Tanner tried not to lose his patience.

Tanner was right, even though he didn't say it in so many words. She had messed up and it wouldn't necessary be her that would be paying for her lies. Though she was sure Olivia would make sure she paid for what she had done sister or not.

"What do we tell Olivia?"

"I don't know Jean. We'll let her enjoy her time off and worry about it when she comes back."

"Alright, we'll do that. I just don't know how I'm going to explain this to Lionel. I don't suppose…"

"Sorry Jean, you're on your own with that one."

"I thought as much."

/*\\*/*\

James stopped the car outside a plantation style house that was tucked away in a quiet leafy conservation area of Torquay. Olivia was glad they had finally arrived so she could stretch her legs after being stuck in a confined space for three hours.

"What do you think?"

"I think the sooner I get out this car, the better my legs and back will feel."

James shook his head with a smile and watched as she got out the car and stretched.

"Well, are you coming or staying?" She asked him, and then slammed the car door closed.

James rolled his eyes and got out himself, and made his way to the boot, taking out their bags and locking the car.

"Shall we?"

Olivia started to walk in the direction of the reception leaving James to catch up to her.

"What the hell is the rush Olivia?"

She stopped, and allowed him to catch up. Once he was by her side they continued at a slower pace.

"If we only have a few days, I would like to make a start on this weekend break as soon as possible."

"If I didn't know any better Olivia, I would say you are actually looking forward to this weekend."

"I've no idea what you mean." She denied as they walked to the main entrance of the hotel.

'Sure you don't. " James murmured under his breath giving her a smile.

James held the door open for her. "After you."

"Ever the gentleman James." She gave him a smile, before walking through the door.

She looked at her surroundings noticing that the reception area had a nice homely feel to it, with a few paintings covering the walls and two sofas and a table off to the left.

"I'll go and check us in."

Olivia gave him a nod and turned to look at the various paintings on the walls some of which showed the house in its original state before it was likely refurbished. She noticed the plaque under the portrait which gave some history and background information the plantation house. The surrounding area was silent, except from James' voice as he spoke to the receptionist.

She was just about to move onto the next painting, when she heard a high pitched female voice, before being replaced with what she could only describe as dull masculine one, that would put most people to sleep. From what she could pick up from their conversation, it seemed the woman was annoyed, due her partner seemingly flirting with one of the chamber maids.

She looked a the couple from the corner of her eye seeing a couple to be about the same age as herself. They had cases with them and she assumed they were checking out. She couldn't help but feel relief knowing she wouldn't have to hear the woman's voice while she and James spent the next few days here.

She ignored the couple and instead turned her attention back to the painting, hearing the woman ordering her partner to check them out. She couldn't help but feel a tad sorry for the man who had to put up with a voice like that on a daily basis. Olivia just hoped that wasn't how James perceived her. Speaking of the man in question, she wondered what was taking him so long.

Looking at the reception desk, she saw the woman look around her before her eyes caught hers.

"Jean, well I never."

Olivia watched as she turned to her partner, "Stephen, Jean's here."

"Ah, so she is Pen."

Olivia's brain clicked, this must be Penny the one Jean had told her about. She put on a fake smile as the woman walked towards her.

It's a small world. You never told me you had planned a weekend away."

"It was last minute."

Penny gave her a calculating look. "I see. Poor Jean."

Olivia tried to keep her temper in check. "I'm not poor Jean."

"If you say so. Is Lionel about?" Penny looked around for any sign of him

Olivia tried to think of something, but she didn't need to when James walked towards her a smile on his face.

"Making friends already?" James went to wrap an arm around her waist when she sidestepped away from him.

James gave her a confused look as she subtly shook her head.

"Jean. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

James raised an eyebrow, realising why Olivia had avoided his slight embrace.

"Of course, Penny meet James. James, Penny."

James shook her hand giving her a subtle smile.

"So, how do you know Jean?"

"We're actually here on business. Jean is thinking about expanding her agency."

"Really? How adventurous of you Jean."

"Yes, I felt it was time to try and expand further." Olivia didn't know whether to thank James or smack him for causing a mess for Jean to deal with.

"But where's Lionel?"

"He couldn't make it. Besides it's a business trip, Lionel would be bored. You know how he is."

Penny narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I can imagine. We may pop in on our way back to see how he is."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that."

"Ah, this is a pleasant surprise." He gave her a friendly smile.

"It's not anymore Stephen. Do catch up." Penny rolled her eyes.

"Well, we had best get a move on Penny. It was lovely seeing you."

"Yes, it was. Take care Jean."

Penny watched as Jean and James went on their way waiting until they were out of ear shot.

"She's having an affair."

"What? Who?"

"Are you hard of hearing as well now Stephen. Jean."

"Steady on Pen…"

"How else to you explain her behaviour? We need to tell Lionel. That poor man."

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean we don't exactly have any proof."

"Oh, open your eyes Stephen. A good looking man with her in a hotel like this. Of course, they are having an affair."

Stephen, knew it was highly unlikely Jean would cheat on Lionel, but he couldn't quite place the feeling that there was something off with her. And it was nothing to do with an affair.

"Stephen, come on. We need to see Lionel."

He followed after his wife, hoping she knew what she was doing.

/*\\*/*\

Once James and Olivia were in the elevator, James couldn't contain his laugh any longer.

"This isn't funny James. She probably thinks Jean is having an affair."

"Yes, and do, you think Lionel is going to believe her?"

Olivia gave a sigh. "Fair point. But I can see what Jean means with Penny being over bearing. If I had to put up with 'poor Jean' every so often, I would end up bloody slapping the woman!"

"Well, it's a good thing you don't isn't it." James raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but how long will that last should she ever find out about me or Evelyn."

The lift doors opened and they made their way to their room. James unlocked the door and they made their way inside.

"Maybe we should call Lionel to give him warning James."

James closed the door behind them and dropped the bags on the floor. Turning around he pulled her into his arms and looked down at her.

"We could, or we could do something else." He hinted suggestively leaning down to kiss her only for her to pull away.

"Let me call Lionel, then we can get down to business." She gave him a smile.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that." He quickly pulled her in for a kiss before she could pull away from him again.

"Go make your phone call." He whispered against her lips. Smiling slightly at seeing her breathing heavily.

"Perhaps it can wait for a few more minutes." She pulled him down for another kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up into his arms. Her legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist as he guided them towards the bed.

/*\\*/*\

Jean and Tanner finally made it back into Olivia's office, much to Jean's relief as she took a seat behind the desk.

"You had better make that call to Lionel, Jean."

"I know, but I have a feeling I already know how he is going to react when I tell him."

"I'm sure he will understand. Eventually."

"I hope you're right Tanner."

Jean picked up the phone and dialled their number. She played with the phone cord, out of nervousness more than anything.

_**"Hello?"**_

"Lionel, It's Jean."

_**"I was wondering when you were going to call. How is it going, being the head of MI6?"**_

"Yes, you see about that."

_**"Are you alright?"**_

"What? Yes I'm fine. Look the reason for me calling is I need you to do something for not only me, but for Olivia as well."

_**"What have you gone and done Jean?" He asked in exasperation.**_

"Nothing serious. I just need you to pretend to be someone."

_**"Why?"**_

"I may have told the minister I was married to an Admiral Roebuck, and have given him our house phone number. He is going to call you to give you congratulations. Play along Lionel please."

_**"And how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know who this Admiral is."**_

"Just be your usual self Lionel and everything will be fine."

She heard him give a sigh in annoyance.

_**"Alright, but as soon as your back you're explaining how you got yourself into this predicament."**_

"I don't think you will want to know the answer."

She could faintly hear Alistair's voice in the background and could just imagine Lionel's face.

_**"I have to go Jean. The over excited puppy is here. And I thought I was going to have a peaceful day."**_

"I'm sorry Lionel, you only have to play along for five to ten minutes."

_**"Easier said than done Jean. Alistair would you get off."**_

She could hear Alistair asking to talk with her and decided it was time to end the call. "I'll call you later."

**_"I'll look forward to it."_**

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and looked over to Tanner who was waiting to know what Lionel had said.

"He is going to play along, but he wants me to explain to him how it was I got him in this mess in more detail."

"Hardly surprising, as long as that's all you tell him. Now we will just have to break it to Olivia when she comes back."

"I can't see this going down well. Maybe she could tell the minister they got a divorce…"

She stopped what she was thinking as she watched Tanner shake his head. "It was stories like this that got us in this mess to begin with. We'll let Olivia decide how she wants to play it Jean."

"Alright." She wondered what Olivia would come up with to get herself out of the mess she had created for her.

"Why don't you just look through the rest of that paperwork Jean and we'll deal with it when the time comes." Tanner told her gently, while thinking he wasn't getting paid enough for this.

Just two more days he told himself then things could get back to normal. Well what was normal by MI6 standards or so he hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jean and Lionel's House ~ Holland Park, London**

Lionel hung up the call with Jean and turned to Alistair.

"Can I help you?"

"I was actually looking for Jean, but since she isn't here. Is Judy about?"

"She's still at work."

The sound of the front door opening, caused Lionel to roll his eyes.

"Or not." he murmured under his breath.

"Have you heard from… Oh, hello Alistair?" Judy stopped in her tracks.

"Me and Lionel and were just talking about you." He gave her a beaming smile.

"Really? What about?" Judy asked taking off her bag and coat.

"Define talking? All you asked was is Judy was about?"

"So, I did Lionel. Perceptive as always."

"Well, she is here. What do you need to talk to me about Alistair?"

"I was hoping to ask you and Jean out for a spot of lunch, but since she isn't here. How would you feel about joining me, we could pick Sandy up on the way."

Judy gave him a calculating look. "Alright Alistair, what are you after?"

"After? What makes you think I'm after anything? All I want is to take two gorgeous women out to lunch."

"And what about Lionel?" Judy asked looking over at the older man.

"What about me? In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly fit into the woman category."

"No, but I'm sure Alistair wouldn't mind if you join us."

"No, not at all. The more the merrier." He clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll pass." He walked past Alistair and sat himself on the sofa.

"Are you sure mate? It's on me."

"What will be? The bill or the food."

"Maybe both." Judy joined in.

"I only ask you out to lunch and this is the thanks I get. I feel so attacked right now." Alistair pouted.

"Come on. I'll take you up on your offer. Poor Sandy could be doing with a break." Judy gave Alistair a smile.

"Now you're talking. We'll leave in ten. Should give you enough time to freshen up."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Judy crossed her arms over her chest.

He put his hands up in front of him indicating he meant no harm.

"Well… what I meant was if you would like to freshen up. You don't have to of course."

Judy narrowed her eyes at him "Give me five minutes."

Once she had left the room, Alistair gave a quiet sigh in relief. While Lionel tried not to smile.

"That was a close one."

"Maybe next time you should keep your mouth closed Alistair."

"I think I may. How is Jean Li? I wasn't aware she had planned a weekend away?"

"It was sort of last minute."

"I see. Give her my best won't you Li."

"Of course, I'm sure she will be thrilled."

The sound of the phone ringing again caused Lionel to murmur under his breath.

"I'll get it Li."

Lionel's eyes widened. "No, it's quite alright Alistair…"

"Hello?"

_'Is the Admiral there?'_

"Admiral? I'm sorry I think…"

Lionel pulled the phone from Alistair's hand. "Give me that."

"Hello?"

_'Admiral, How are you?'_

"Never better."

_'Good, good. I just not long had M in my office. You never mentioned anything about your relationship.'_

"Well, we wanted to keep it hush hush you know?"

_'That I do. I have to say I was quite surprised myself when she told me. The two of you never seemed to be able to tolerate each other never mind live with each other.'_

"Time changes people as they say."

_'Mm, quite. Well, I offer you my congratulations. Perhaps you will manage to make her see sense where that agent of hers is concerned.'_

"I'll try my best."

_'Good. I asked M if you would like to join me for a small get together I'm hosting tomorrow night, but she told me you were both busy.'_

"Yes, we agreed on a quiet night in."

_'Nonsense to that. I'm sure M won't mind if you reschedule it.'_

"I suppose…"

_'Good, it's settled then. I will see you both tomorrow evening at seven. The party is being hosted at my family estate at Reeves Mews, located in Mayfair.'_

"Very well, we shall see you then."

_'Goodbye Admiral.'_

Lionel placed the phone back on the receiver and inwardly cursed.

"Everything alright mate?"

"No. Everything is not alright Alistair." He told the younger man annoyed.

"Why did he call you Admiral Li?"

Lionel gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh that. That was just a nickname. He's an old friend."

"I see. Are you meeting up with him?"

"Yes, he asked me and Jean over for a small get together he is hosting tomorrow night."

"Who is hosting a get together?" Judy asked walking back into the room and picked up her coat.

"One of Li's old friends."

"Yes, which means I won't be here tomorrow Judy."

"That's fine. Just make sure you inform mum."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. She is invited too." Lionel put his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Shall we go Alistair?"

"Of course. See you later Li." He play punched Lionel on the arm.

"Would you stop that?"

"Sadly no. Anyway have fun tomorrow with the lovely lady and your old friend."

"I'll try Alistair."

"I'll see you later Lionel." Judy gave him a smile.

"What? Oh yes… see you later."

The sound of the front door closing caused Lionel to come out of his thoughts. He was annoyed at Jean for her stories when he himself had landed them both in a bigger mess. Jean wasn't going to like this. He hoped there were no other surprises waiting for him. He wondered if James and Olivia's weekend holiday was going better than his current predicament.

/*\\*/*\

**Carey Court Hotel ~ Torquay**

Olivia let out a content sigh loving the feel of James' arms surrounding her as he lightly traced her arm with his fingertips.

"You do know we can't stay in bed all day don't you James?"

She lifted her head from his chest to look up at him seeing him smiling in amusement.

"No harm in trying is there?"

She gave him a smile of her own, and rested her head back on his chest.

"No, but it would defeat the purpose of this weekend away that you were so adamant for us to come on."

"I know, but there was a reason for this short break."

"Are you going to elaborate?"

"Now where would the fun in that be Olivia?"

She moved out of his embrace causing James to wonder where she was going. He kept his eyes on her, as she started to search their discarded clothes.

"Lost something?" He raised his arms behind his head as he watched her amused.

"You could say that."

She finally found what she was looking for and lay herself back under the covers, bringing them up so they covered her above the chest as she dialled Lionel's number on the mobile.

"I should have known. I don't know whether to feel offended or amused."

"Oh, shut up." She held the mobile to her ear, giving James a reproachful look.

"Well?"

"It's engaged. You don't think anything has happened do you?" Olivia asked worried as she ended the call.

"I highly doubt it. Besides Jean or Tanner would call you first."

Olivia narrowed her eyes, "Perhaps, but the more I think about it. If something did happen I highly doubt they would tell me."

James lowered his left arm from behind his head motioning Olivia to lay next to him. Giving in she nestled herself at his side, feeling his arm wrap around her.

"You, need to have a little faith in Tanner and Jean. If anything got out of hand Tanner would know to contact you, he wouldn't let anything get out of hand."

"And Penny? What about her?"

"As I've told you, Lionel won't believe her as he knows Jean is in London, and we are here. So, I'm sure the man will put two and two together."

Olivia gave a sigh. "I know, but it only seems fair to give him some warning at least. From what we saw of Penny she can be annoying."

"Now that- I do agree with."

James noticed she was trying Lionel's number again and rolled his eyes.

"Who the hell is he on the phone too?"

"The man probably has other people in his life Olivia. Or it maybe it's Alistair. You know how that man can be."

He tightened his hold on her, remembering all too well what the other man was like round Olivia, Jean and Evelyn. He was never the jealous type, but he found Alistair rubbed him the wrong way. Whether it was his attitude, or his open flirtations he didn't know. He only knew to keep an eye on him.

"Don't remind me James." Olivia told him in warning.

She could feel herself becoming frustrated, any other time she would leave it, but there wasn't something sitting right with her. She felt James hand on top of hers as he pried the mobile from her hands.

"James…"

"It's obvious, the man is busy. You can try again later."

"Fine." She told him annoyed.

"Besides I can think of a few things to take your mind off everything."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" She found it hard not to smile as she looked up at him.

Whatever James was about to say was cut off as Olivia's mobile started to ring. James smirked at seeing the caller ID. Before Olivia could take it from him, he quickly answered it.

"Tanner. We were just discussing you. It's all Olivia can talk about after se…"

Olivia sat up and grabbed the phone from him.

"Tanner, ignore…"

_'It's Jean.'_

Olivia knew she was no doubt trying to hide her laugh at the situation.

"Is everything alright?"

_'It's- fine. Look, I was wondering if it would be okay if Lionel could spend the weekend with me?'_

"That's it?" She asked in disbelief.

_'Yes. If it's not possible…'_

"Jean, it's fine. We should have thought about it beforehand."

_'So, myself and Tanner can pick him up?'_

"I suppose. But he will need to sign…"

_'I know, I know the secrets act. Tanner is fetching a copy.'_

"Good. Oh Jean I need you to contact Lionel, I have something I need to tell you…"

_'Hold that thought Olivia. Tanner is ready to go. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.'_

Olivia pulled the mobile away from her ear, looking at it in disbelief.

"She hung up on me."

Olivia heard James laughing behind her and shot him a dirty look.

"It isn't funny."

"Oh, she has you down to a tee Liv."

She grabbed the free pillow behind her and whacked him with it.

"So, that's the game you want to play." He gave a smirk and grabbed the pillow causing Olivia to move out the way, but wasn't quick enough to prevent her head being hit.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that Mr Bond." She told him gravely, an evil glint in her eyes.

He grabbed the pillow he was laying on and gave her a smirk. "Bring it."

"You asked for it." She gave a smirk of her own.

The two of them started to hit each other with pillows, Olivia gaining the upper hand causing James to lose his pillow leaving him defenseless.

"You shouldn't be so cocky James." Olivia told him sweetly.

She gave a squeal in surprise as James grabbed the pillow, pulling it from her grasp and tossed it aside. She felt him pushing her back onto the bed, pinning her there with his weight. The two of them were breathing heavily as James looked down at her with a grin.

"No, It's you who shouldn't be so cocky Olivia." He murmured against her lips.

"Duly noted Mr Bond." She told him breathlessly.

"Though you may want to grab one of those pillows this isn't exactly comfortable."

"Whose fault was that?" He leaned over to the side of the bed to grab a pillow.

He realised his mistake when he found himself on his back with Olivia straddling his hops holding him in place. James narrowed his eyes and was about to reach up his arms to flip them back over. Olivia saw the move and grabbed his arms pinning them above his head.

"Another lesson James. Never, let your guard down."

"If this is the outcome, I'm certainly not complaining." James felt his mouth become dry.

"I thought you wouldn't. " She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I guess you won't have any complaints about a shower either." She gently started to press feather light kisses down his jaw.

"Are we sharing?" He mumbled.

She leaned back and looked into his eyes smiling. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to release my arms."

Olivia loosened her hold, as James used his now free arms to sit up and wrap themselves around her holding her flushed against his chest.

"I take it, you like the idea then?" She brought her arms up and loosely wrapped them around his neck.

"Most definitely, besides we have a few more hours to kill before we need to get ready." He softly caressed her back with his fingertips as he slowly kissed her enjoying the feel of her in his arms and getting lost in the moment.

It was after a few minutes that Olivia broke the kiss and felt James rest his forehead against hers.

"Ready for what?" She asked curious.

"You'll see."

Olivia leaned back to look at him, wondering what it was exactly that he had planned for them. If it was what she was thinking, she only hoped he knew what he was getting into. She knew he had bought a ring, having accidentally found the small black velvet box a few days prior. She remembered him asking her two months ago if she had ever considered marriage. At the time she felt shock that he had asked such a question, but she didn't regret the answer she had told him if he were to ask her in the future. At one time, she would have laughed at such a notion, someone her age agreeing to marry someone who could pass for her son. But now, she didn't regret the three years they had been together, quite the opposite. She would gladly spend the remainder of her life with him, no matter how long that would be.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us." She told him truthfully.

"That's a bit ominous. Should I be worried?"

"Far from it James. I was thinking back on something you said after we arrived home after the little get together at the café."

She watched as he tried to think back on their conversation, and had to hold back a smile seeing the look of realisation as he finally remembered.

"You haven't changed your mind have you? Because there is no rush Olivia."

"I know James, and no I haven't changed my mind. Have you?"

"No, I meant every word I said to you that day. But if you do go off the idea, it wouldn't change my feelings for you. I love you too damn much to let you go." James told her truthfully.

Olivia brushed a soft kiss to his lips whispering the words she never tired of saying.

"I love you too James." She softly told him.

"I know you do. Now go and start the shower and I'll be there in a moment."

"You had better be otherwise I'm starting without you." She placed one last kiss to his lips before pulling out of his embrace.

James released her and watched as she disappeared into the bathroom. Once he was sure she was out of sight and the shower had been turned on. He got up and walked over to where he had dropped their bags earlier. Unzipping the side compartment of his bag, he took out the small black velvet box. He knew after tonight, their lives would change, and he was looking forward to the prospect. Walking over to the bedside cabinet, he placed the ring box in the top drawer for safe keeping. He had everything planned. He just hoped they got through their evening without any unwanted interruptions. Olivia's voice calling out to him caused him to come out of his thoughts. Smiling, he went to join her.

/*\\*/*\

**MI6 – Fifteen minutes prior**

Jean tapped her fingers on Olivia's desk wondering if the minister had got in contact with Lionel. He hoped he didn't mess it up. It wasn't as if it was exactly hard. All he had to say was thank you for the congratulations then hang up.

"Jean, if you're that worried. Call him."

She looked towards Tanner biting her lip in worry, before finally giving in and decided to call him. After a few rings she heard his familiar gruff voice filter through the receiver.

_'Hello?'_

"Did the minister call?"

_'Well, you see about that…'_

"What have you gone and done Lionel?"

Tanners ears picked up at that wondering what mess they had gotten themselves into now.

_'It was going well until he mentioned he was hosting a small party.'_

"Yes, which I told him we couldn't… Please tell me you didn't?"

_'I told him we had arranged a quiet night in. He basically told me you wouldn't mind if we reschedule, and before I know it we have accepted his invite to his 'get together' as he put it.'_

"Oh Lionel." She rubbed her forehead with her hand feeling the onset of a headache at the mess they had gotten themselves into.

_'So, what's the plan of action? You were lucky I managed to grab the phone from Alistair otherwise we would be in an even bigger mess. I had to tell him I was meeting an old friend.'_

Jean gave a sigh. "I'll contact Olivia and see if she will allow you to join me for the weekend."

_'Are you sure that's wise?'_

"I can only try and see. I'll call you back."

_'Alright.'_

Jean hung up the call in frustration.

"What's happened?" Tanner got up from the sofa and walked towards her.

"Myself and Lionel are going to the ministers get together apparently. I need to call Olivia and hope she will allow Lionel to stay with me for the remainder of the weekend."

"Olivia is really going to have our heads now. Call her, and I'll get another secret's act for Lionel to sign as well as arrange transport for us to pick him up. It just means we will have to let Ross in on this little secret."

"Are you sure that's wise? What if he let's something slip?"

"Relax Jean we can trust him. Now, make that call to Olivia. I can't see her denying your request."

Jean watched as Tanner left the office and dialled Olivia's number. She didn't have to wait long before she heard James' voice and tried to fight back a laugh as he heard Olivia no doubt grabbing the phone from him. She heard the worry in her voice and felt guilt wash over her for lying to her, but she wasn't about to ruin Olivia and James' weekend over this mess. Jean rolled her eyes, as Olivia's tone went from worry to disbelief at her question if Lionel could join her this weekend? She felt relief wash over her as Olivia agreed, and informed her she already had the secrets act covered.

Jean heard two sets of footsteps approaching that she never caught whatever it was Olivia was trying to tell her. She looked towards the doorway to see Tanner and an unknown man who was looking at her in disbelief.

"Hold that thought Olivia. Tanner is ready to go. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." Jean quickly hung up the call and waited for Tanner to introduce them.

"Jean this is Ross. Ross, Jean."

The younger man gave her a nod in acknowledgement not knowing what else to say.

"Did she agree?" Tanner asked breaking the silence.

"She did. I'll just quickly call Lionel then we can go."

Ross watched as Jean made a call to her husband, before turning to Tanner.

"Who is going to watch the office?"

"I'm sure it can run fine on its own for an hour. I've diverted all calls to my mobile so we should be fine if we hurry back."

Ross didn't question it. He hoped Tanner knew what he was doing. They listened as Jean finished her call. Tanner all but thinking that at least one part of their plan was working.

Standing up, Jean bent down to grab her bag from the floor and walked towards the two men.

"Shall we go?"

"We're all set if you are ma'am." Ross informed her.

"Jean will do." She gave him a small smile.

Tanner rolled his eyes. "Don't ask Ross, just go with it."

"Alright. After you Jean." Ross found it strange saying his bosses name, until he remembered that this wasn't his boss.

Tanner gave Ross a smile as he followed after Jean causing Ross to shake his head. He didn't know the full details of what had fully happened earlier, but chances were he would be finding out soon enough. He just hoped it didn't cost him or Tanner their jobs in the process.


End file.
